Carne contra Acero 2: El Retorno del Odioso
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: El odioso Munster volvio de entre los muertos y ahora esta decidido a vengarse de los que le vencieron ¿lo detendran nuestros amigos?


**Carne contra Acero 2**  
**El retorno del Odioso**

En un área restringida de Arizona, un hombre llamado Frederick Munster, CEO de Datadyne se arrastra por el suelo con el cuerpo cortado a la mitad saca su móvil y pide que lo saque de ahí y lo lleven a unas instalaciones ultra secretas de la corporación, Gideon, los Kiddo y Mashenka creyeron que había muerto… pero no fue así.

Un tiempo después en la colmena Thule, Gideon e Issa juegan ajedrez, Madison y Davian están dormidos en una de las bancas y Mashenka mirando videos que hice su creador el Dr. Mattheus Reuer, pero pronto le llega un mensaje a Sirius, aparece ante el grupo y en un reproductor les muestra el mensaje, la voz de quien envía esta distorsionada.

-"Quizás ya no me recuerden pero yo si a ustedes, saben, me da gusto que todavía estén vivos pedazos de mierda, no crean que olvide lo que me hicieron y lo que hicieron con mis proyectos, pero créanme, volveré y con más fuerza, no esperen porque quizás ahora les llegue la hora… se despide su amigo… de Datadyne"-

Gideon saca el disco del reproductor, mira a los demás y se pregunta.

-¿Datadyne? –pregunta Gideon-  
-No me digas que esos putos de nuevo quieren hacernos carnitas –dice Davian-  
-Parece que si  
-Pero… si desbaratamos los planes de ese loco llamado Munster hace tiempo –habla Madison-  
-No lo creo –Issa se levanta y se dirige a ellos- leí en el periódico que lo de las réplicas de Mashenka provoco que el prestigio de Datadyne se fuera a la mierda y sus accionistas y socios se retiraran  
-Parece que no fue asi… ¡¿qué demonios?!

De los vitrales caen bombas de humo que nublan todo, nuestros héroes no pueden ver nada, en medio de la confusión apenas logran ponerse en plan de batalla pero oyen gritos de una chica que resulta ser Issa, con el humo despejado Gideon mira que faltan dos personas: son Issa y Mashenka, Gideon preocupado le da un golpe a una columna.

-Se llevaron a Issa, ¡malditos!  
-Tranquilo Thule –se acerca a Gideon-  
-No te acerques, se llevaron a mi moirail, malditos  
-Y también a Mashenka, la niña robot no está tampoco -responde Davian- y creo que Datadyne tiene algo que ver –le muestra una insignia de la corporación que Davian logro toma-  
-Pobrecilla, tenemos que ir por ella y por mi moirail  
-¿Pero, ni siquiera tenemos idea de adonde se las llevaron? –Pregunta Madison-  
-Pronto lo averiguaremos, Sirius le puso un chip de localización a Mashenka, sabremos a donde se la llevaron –saca el rastreador- y están en… Severnaya, Rusia  
-¿Rusia? –Preguntan al unísono Madison y Davian-  
-Sipe, preparen sus cosas, nos vamos a Rusia

Mientras tanto en la fría región de Severnaya en unas instalaciones subterráneas ultrasecretas de Datadyne, Issa se despierta y se encuentra aprisionada en una oscura cámara y una sombra misteriosa cuyos sonidos de pasos alternan entre los de un zapato y metal se acerca a ella.

-Bienvenida a nuestra instalación de control e investigación Issa Belle  
-¿Quién eres tú y que hago aquí?  
-Simple, tu eres algo especial y yo… *risitas* soy Frederick Munster, CEO de Datadyne  
-¿Munster? Gideon me dijo que te había matado partido a la mitad  
-Tiene razón excepto en lo de matarme, seguí vivo, caprichos del destino ¿no lo crees?  
-¿Pero cómo lograste sobrevivir?  
-Dile a tu amigo Thule que la próxima vez me mate bien, tome mi móvil y ahora gracias a unos medios biocirujanos que tengo en mi poder –camina hacia ella y se muestra con partes mecánicas y biónicas en su cuerpo- he vuelto a nacer  
-Ni que fueras un puto dios, ahora respóndeme maldito loco ¿Qué le hiciste a Mashenka?  
-¿Mashenka? Oh te refieres a MSH4000, pues la tengo inactivada, le instale un programa que tenía una Mashenka que hice pero más obediente a mí, no toque la "joya" de Reuer, solo la reprograme y está lista para ser mi campeona.  
-¿Qué hay de mí?  
-Buena pregunta, te analice un poco de tu sangre y descubrí algo que me sorprendió de hecho  
-¿Qué es? ¿Qué puedo congelarte el orto a más no poder?  
-Aparte, descubrí que no eres humana, eres… lo habré sacado de alguna biblia o algo así, un ángel, y sabes despertó mi curiosidad, mi soberbia, mi avaricia, y sabes, tengo algo especial para hacer contigo –aplaude y hacer bajar unos brazos mecánicos con partes cibernéticas-  
-¿Qué es lo que me vas a hacer?  
-La sorpresa ya veras

Después de aquella escena Gideon y los demás llegan a la entrada, una enorme puesta de metal que está custodiada por guardias fuertemente armados, cosa que para los Kiddo no les va tan difícil, llegan a una gran área abierta en el lugar y miran un televisor flotante que muestra una cara oculta en la oscuridad, con la voz distorsionada empieza a hablar.

-¿Quién eres joputa? –pregunta Davian-  
-No puede ser ¿no me recuerdan? Que memoria tan mala tienen  
-Eres Munster, ¿no es asi?  
-Bingo señor Thule, ahora les dire que he vuelto y con una sorpresita  
-Sor… sorpresita? –tiembla Madison-  
-Asi es

El malvado apaga el televisor y de en medio del suelo aparece Mashenka, Madison se le acerca alegrada, pero la chica robot le atesta un puñetazo en el estómago que la manda al suelo, Davian furioso le da un puñetazo pero recibe un feo golpe a la garganta de parte de Mashenka, Gideon se prepara para pelear pero algo lo toma por los brazos y lo manda a la mitad del bosque cubierto de nieve, el mira y descubre que es Issa, sorprendido suelta su martillo y ella le congela.

Entonces aparece frente a Gideon quien más que el propio Munster, ahora cambiado ya que su cuerpo luce implantes mecánicos, Munster camina hacia el guerrero congelado y le mira contándole lo que paso

-Esto es lo interesante Thule –explica Munster- tu amiga es un ángel y con una armadura biónica que se conecta de manera simbiótica a su cuerpo es un "ángel de la muerte" a mis enteros servicios, especialmente para ti, eres un rival molesto así que te eliminare de la mejor manera posible: a manos de la única persona que puede "amansarte"  
-"Eres un maldito cobarde y un monstruo" –piensa Thule-

Con su corazón lleno de rabia Gideon rompe el hielo y de un puñetazo manda contra varios árboles a Munster, él le ordena a Issa atacar a Thule pero él decide evadir el combate yendo adonde los Kiddo, pero es interceptado por Mashenka y entre ella e Issa le dan una santa tunda a Thule, ambas logran darle crudos y fuertes golpes a Gideon en todo su cuerpo, al mandarlo contra el suelo él no puede siquiera levantarse, Munster le grita a Issa que lo mate, pero una flecha le perfora la parte de la espalda de la armadura, es Davian que dispara y cae inconsciente, Issa se le acerca a Thule, preparada para darle el golpe final alza su puño y se lanza contra Mashenka arrancándole un parche que Munster le instalo en la nuca para obediencia incondicional, Mashenka cae al suelo e Issa se arranca la armadura llena de ira, ambas miran a Munster con ira.

-¿Qué me ven?  
-Vas a morir hijo de puta!

Ambas levantan a Gideon que se recarga en un pino mientras la chica robot y la moirail de Gideon se lanzan contra Munster, pero son detenidas por un guante que lanza un rayo de energía que las inmoviliza y las detiene, luego las manda contra el agua helada, se acerca a Thule y saca una pistola lista para volarle la cabeza, pero él le toma la mano y lo manda contra el lago, siento interceptado y atrapado por Mashenka e Issa, ambas le dan una paliza a Munster y Mashenka gritando en venganza por lo hecho a su creador le rompe y quita los implantes mientras que Issa lo congela, el villano reclama piedad pero Thule le dice:

-¡Por favor, piedad, no me mates, perdón por hacerte todo eso, no fue mi intención!  
-Que Dios te perdone, porque ni Mashenka, ni mi moirail, ni los Kiddo ni yo te perdonaremos, NUNCA  
-¿Que me haras?  
-Hasta nunca… imbécil

Gideon toma la cabeza de Munster y se la desprende del cuerpo aplastándola con su pie, Mashenka e Issa lanzan el cuerpo al agua congelada como alimento para las ballenas, entonces Gideon abraza a Issa y a Mashenka.

-Gracias al cielo que ambas están bien  
-igual yo muchacho Thule –dice Mashenka  
-Al menos estas vivo y los Kiddo también –tambien habla Issa-  
-Es hora de irse a casa

Los tres toman a unos heridos Davian y Madison Kiddo mientras caminan por la nieve Gideon un poco ensangrentado pero logra caminar, el villano había vuelto pero como regreso también se fue… y esperamos que nunca vuelva a aparecer… por ahora.

FIN


End file.
